Alpha-amylase is found primarily in the pancreas and salivary glands. When released in the digestive tract, the enzyme hydrolyses starch. Alpha-amylase determinations are useful in the diagnosis of diseases of the pancreas and parotids. Elevated serum levels are associated with acute pancreatitis and other pancreatic disorders, as well as mumps and bacterial parotitis. Decreased serum values may be found with liver diseases, such as hepatitis and obstructive jaundice, and liver tumors or abscesses.
Historically, methods for determining alpha-amylase in serum have included viscosimetric, turbidimetric, iodometric, and reductometric technology. With these methodologies, reaction times are long, endogenous glucose tends to interfere, reaction colors are unstable, and reproducibility is poor. Recently, assay systems for the determination of alpha-amylase have been developed.
Such assay systems for alpha-amylase typically include a reagent comprising a polysaccharide or oligosaccharide substrate with a label, e.g., a chromogen unit, attached. The substrate is hydrolyzed by alpha-amylase to form one or two smaller oligosaccharides. The reagent further comprise one or more enzymes which further hydrolyze the smaller oligosaccharides to free the label unit which can then be detected spectrophotometrically.
Such assay reagents enable rapid and accurate determinations of alpha-amylase compared to historical methodologies. However, the stability of such reagents is poor. Consequently, assay reagents are generally stored in a lyophilized state and must be reconstituted prior to use. Once reconstituted, the shelf life is generally only one to fourteen days. Moreover, such reagents tend to give variable and often undesirably high background levels which adversely affect the consistency and accuracy of this system.